The present invention is directed to a weapon locking apparatus for releasably securing a weapon. The locking apparatus has a lock head that can be locked to deter unauthorized access to a weapon secured by the locking apparatus. Conversely, the lock head can be unlocked to allow easy access to a weapon stored therein. Additionally, the weapon locking apparatus can releasably secure a variety of articles other than weapons.
There is a need for means by which police and other safety officers can safely secure their weapons against theft and unauthorized use, yet maintain ready access to those weapons. In addition, it is desirable to be able to securely lock a weapon in one's home or business in order to deter theft or unauthorized access.
Weapons are typically stored on gun racks that can be mounted within motor vehicles or gun cabinets. To deter unauthorized access, some weapons are secured onto such racks by releasable locking brackets. When a weapon is needed, a locking bracket can be opened by an authorized user in order to release the weapon. Once released, the weapon can be removed from the gun rack for use.
The prior art sets forth lock mechanisms used to secure weapons on gun racks which comprise arm elements that pivot between opened and closed positions. A drawback of these prior art devices is that when the lock mechanism is in an opened position, the arm element can interfere with weapon removal from or weapon replacement into the gun rack.
Therefore, there is a need for a locking apparatus for a weapon having a latch head with a latch that can slide into and out of engagement with a chassis while remaining unobtrusive when the locking apparatus is in an opened position.